Arthur's tests
by Inferno-changeling
Summary: Arthur harbours hidden feelings for his architect, but meanwhile, Eames want's more action. A series of one shots where Eames brings Arthur and Ariadne into his romanticly intended dreams to make the point man man up and tell her how he feels.


**It was worth a shot**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception, it's plotline, insparation or any of it's charecters. All rights belong to Chris Nolan and Inception team. Enjoy**_

Summary: The point man's feelings incline towards Ariadne, but meanwhile, Eames watches from above and decides to cast a little havoc into the mix.

_"Aurthur, meet our new architect." Cobb entered the warehouse, directing Ariadne towards his point man. "I'm leaving her with you to show her the ropes. You know the drill."_

_Authur turned from his scetched plans, his dark eyes taking in Ariadne and breaking down her possible strengths and weaknesses. "Cobb, can you trust her?" he said, raising an eyebrow skepticly. Cobb knew he was recalling the incident with Nash. His grip tightened on Ariadne's shoulder. _

_"Of course. Now, get to work. We have one month to get this plan in place." he steered Ariadne towards Aurthur. "Right, basics first."_

_Aurthur nodded once, hooking Ariadne up to the dream sharing system. _

_"What happens now?" She asked, laying down on the metal bench. Aurthur glanced up at her. _

_"Now, we dream."_

"Right, now, you're going to have to master a few tricks. Closed loops give us more time, they help us hide the true nature of the dream to the projections." Aurthur turned back and came face to face with a black suited projection whose papers went flying across the stairs. Arthur turned back to Ariadne.

"For example, the penrose steps. An infinate staircase" he said. Ariadne turned to stare at the woman they had passed only moments ago, still clutching at her recovered papers. Aurthur placed a restraining hand on her arm as the staircase rose.

"You see? Paradox"

Ariadne's eyes openly appraised the point man, her rosy lips in a perfectly formed O shape. Arthur smiled gently down at her, turning her softly round to descend the staircase which now resembled one typical of the posh appartments in her childhood L.A home.

"_Emotions _are the base of the dream, right?" she said, running her hand along the mahogany panneled wall. "I always thought it would be the logic, but... Arthur, this is your dream, right?"

Arthur turned to where Ariadne was staring, his face flaming red as he looked to where Eames was grinning down from the indoor balcony, waving a rose at Ariadne.

"Having fun down there?"

Ariadne gasped as she was flung back into the warehouse. Arthur was fumming, Eames was grinning. Ariadne tilted her head as she looked first to him, then to Arthur.

"You... You wern't a projection?"

Eames swung his legs over his chair, strutting over to where Ariadne was lying, placing one hand on her leg as he came to sit next to her. "No darling, I merley wanted to see what kind of fantasys Arthur had concoted about you. I must saw, chap, I was truly disappointed, you have a serious lack of imagination, i'm going to have to give you a few pep talks tp recount for that time puberty seemed to pass you by, never to mind, but sti..."

The rest of his sentance was lost as Arthur lunged at Eames, who's eyes widened as he leapt off the bench, sending the dream briefcase crashing.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then a roar of laughter ripped through the air.

Eames was bent double, clutching his sides and gasping for breath. Arthur's eyes locked with Ariadne's, and suddenly they froze.

As Arthur had lunged at Eames, he had knocked himself and Ariadne onto the concrete. He only now realised that he had landed on top of her.

Ariadne's dark hair was splayed behind her on the concrete like a brown cloak, her totem clutched in her hand. Arthur's totem had been sent spinning as he had run at Eames. Only now did they realise that it was still rolling in a circle, non stop, round and round.

Eames picked it up, examining it. "Huh. I suppose I should charge you now."

Arthur haistly picked himself up from the ground. Ariadne stood slowly, brushing the dust off her jumper.

"For what?" he said indignantly.

"Erm... your first lesson in manhood, darling, though I must say, you advanced sooner than I excpected in our first session. Maybe if I ladled you with hormones..."

BANG!

Arthur was in the middle of the workshop, clutching a grimy hand gun. Eames gruntd, before vanishing from sight.

Aridane picked up her totem, flicking it. It stayed as it was.

"Eames..."

Arthur threw the gun to the ground. "That sneaky son of a bitch!"

"So, what happens now? I mean, that was all just Eames messing about, right?"

"Yeah, you know Eames by now, just wants a bit of fun."

Ariadne gave a small smile and nodded. "Ok" she said.

Arthur watched her point the gun to her head and vanish from the dream, but as he scooped it from the floor, he whispered to himself.

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe... do I love you?"

And he was gone.

In the corner of the warehouse, once Arthur rolled his dye and Ariadne toppled her rook, both rounded on Eames.

"Hey, now." he said cautiously. "It was a joke... a favour, actually, won't happen again!"

Arthur gritted his teeth, setting down the steak knife that had been winking suggestivly at him for the past few minutes.

"Don't. Ever. Do that again, or I will put you in a dream with several dogs."

Eames couldn't resist another jab. "Yes, i'm sure your chinchilla's will put up one bloody hell of a fight... ok, leaving!" he added as Arthur's face turned a dangerous beetroot.

As he walked out into the sunlight, he extraced a notepad from his jacket pocket, muttering as he wrote. "Honeymoon suite... sunset shore... valentines in Venice... my word, Arthur, I should charge you alot more for these than i'm receiving... should I forge Ariadne's ex-boyfriend... hm... oh no, Arthur. I'm not nearly done with you yet."

**Reveiw, please! Should I do more?**


End file.
